The Morning of The Dawn
by Zory rock101
Summary: "Yona you should not be sitting on the ground like that," Hak said, waking over to Yona. Hak reaches out his hand to Yona. "But I'm fine," Yona said, looking up at Hak. Hak let out a sigh and sat down behind her. He pulls her in to have her sitting on his laps. "You need to be careful with the baby," Hak said, rubbing Yona stomach.


**The Morning of The Dawn**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Flashback...**

"Hak...I love you." Yona yelled, looking at Hak. Hak's eyes got wide in shock.

"What did you said?" Hak asked, looking back at Yona.

"I love you, Hak," Yona said, walking close to him. "I'm sorry I should not have said it," Yona said, turn around and starting to walk away from Hak.

"Yona," Hak said, grab her arms and pull her close to him. "I love you too," Hak said, lend down and give Yona a kiss on the lips.

 **End of Flashback...**

Yona woke up in the tent that she shares with Hak. Yona turns her head to look at Hak who was still asleep. "He is so cute when he sleeps," Yona said, stand up and walked out of the tent.

"Good morning, Yona," Lily said, sitting by the fire making some food.

"Good morning, Lily. Are the other boys still asleep?" Yona asked, sat down on the ground.

"Yeah, they are asleep," Lily said, looking at Yona. Hak walked out of the tent and let out a yawn.

"Yona you should not be sitting on the ground like that," Hak said, waking over to Yona. Hak reaches out his hand to Yona.

"But I'm fine," Yona said, looking up at Hak. Hak let out a sigh and sat down behind her. He pulls her in to have her sitting on his laps.

"You need to be careful with the baby," Hak said, rubbing Yona stomach.

"I know," Yona said, placing her hand on top of Hak.

"Yoon, will you make something good for us," Hak said, looking at Yoon who is sitting on the ground.

"I will make food for Yona and the baby not for you," Yoon said, glaring at Hak.

"Don't be so mean, Yoon," Hak said, looking at Yoon.

"Good morning, How the baby doing?" Jae-ha said, placing his hand on Yona stomach.

"Droopy-eyes do you want to keep that hand you better take it off of the princess' stomach," Hak said, glare at Jae-ha.

"Okay Okay," Jae-ha said, pull his hand away from Yona.

"I can't believe that you guys are having a baby and you not even married," Yoon said, looking at Hak and Yona.

"It was a surprise to me too," Hak said, placing his hand on Yona stomach.

"Now you have two to protect," Kija said, looking at Hak.

"May I?" Shin-ah asked, looking at Yona.

"Yeah, go ahead," Yona said, looking back at Shin-ah.

"It...moving," Shin-ah said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was moving all night," Yona said with a smile.

"What are you planning on doing?" Kija asked.

"What do you mean?" Hak asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, it will be dangerous to travel with us," Kija said, looking at Hak.

"He right, Hak," Jae-ha said.

"I can hear it." Shin-ah has his ear on Yona stomach.

"Shin-ah you shouldn't do that with the princess," Kija said in a panic, looking at Shin-ah.

"It fine, Hak do it all the time," Yona said with a smile.

"It is different," Hak said, looking down at Yona.

"How so?" Yona asked, looking up at Hak.

"Because I'm the father." Hak answer.

"Hak, are you going back to the wind tribe?" Yoon asked, looking at Hak.

"Yeah, I want our baby to be born there," Hak asked, looking back at Yoon.

"I don't think anyone in the wind tribe that I am pregnant. So it will shock them and grandpa will have a heart attack." Yona said.

"Yeah, We did not go and told them when we find out," Hak said, looking at Yona again.

"Will the baby be here soon so we better head to the wind tribe," Lily said, stand up from the ground and starting to pack up.

"Okay." The boys said at once and stand up.

"I'll help," Yona said, stand up and saw Hak looking at her.

"I don't think so you will sit until we get done." Hak order walked away from Yona and getting the horse all ready to go. Yona sat back down and glare at Hak the whole entire time. After a few minutes, Hak notices that Yona glare at him. "Don't give me that look," Hak said, looking at Yona.

"You are a meanie, Hak. I'm only pregnant." Yona said, looking away from Hak.

"Something could happen and I can't take that chance," Hak said, walking up to Yona.

"Let go you guys," Yoon said, sitting on a horse with Kiji in front.

"Okay," Hak said, helping Yona up and walked over to his horse. Hak help Yona up on the horse and got on behind her. Yona looked at the other and saw that Shin-ah was riding a horse with Zeno and Ao sitting on his shoulder while Lily rides with Jae-ha. "Let head out," Hak said, kick the side of the horse to make it move.

"Hak," Yona said, lay her head back on his chest.

"What?" Hak asked, looking down at her.

"How long with it take to get to the wind tribe?" Yona answer with a question.

"A few hours before we can head the wind tribe." Hak answer, looked up to see where he was going.

"Okay," Yona said, close her eyes and feel the wind hitting her face.

"Hak," Yona said.

"What is it now?" Hak asked, looking back down at her.

"I love you," Yona said before she fell asleep.

"I love you, too." Hak whisper, give her a kiss on top of her head. When the got to the wind tribe everyone in the village all gathers around Hak horse.

"Welcome back Hak it been a while." A girl with long blonde hair said.

"Thanks," Hak said, got down on the horse while he still holding the rope that was around the horse

"Welcome back Hak," Mundok said, walking up to Hak. "You meet Stella. Stella and you will be married that what we decided when you coming back."

"What? I can't marry her." Hak said, getting very angry.

"Yes you are," Mundok said, looking at Hak.

"Mondok please don't let Hak married her." Yona bagged, looking at Mundok.

"Princess you have to marry a royal," Mundok said, looking up at Yona.

"Hak help me down." Yona order, swing her legs to one side.

"Okay," Hak said, put his hand on Yona hips and help her down.

"Plese the baby need his father," Yona said, rubbing her stomach. Mundok eyes got wide and glare at Hak.

"Hak you got her pregnant?" Mundok asked, looking at Hak.

"Yes," Hak said, looking down at the ground.

"Don't blame Hak. It is my fault too." Yona said, wrapping her arms around Hak.

"I'm sorry but I can't marry another woman that I don't love," Hak said, looking at Stella then back at Mundok.

"What is the meaning of this." A man with short back hair said, walking up to Hak.

"Father please," Stella said, looking at her father.

"How dare you make a fool out of my daughter." Stella father said, looking at Hak.

"I'm sorry but I never meet her until now so I can't marry her," Hak said, step in front of Yona.

"You can't or you won't because you got that brat on the way in another woman." Stella's father said.

"Don't you dare call my child that," Hak said, grab Stella's father by the collar.

"Hak that is enough," Mundok yelled, looking at Hak.

"You know it was a mistake to come back here but I don't regret having a child with Yona," Hak said, looking at Mundok. "Let go Yona," Hak said, help her back on the horse.

"Hak wait," Mundok said, walked close to Hak.

"Don't worry, we will find a different place to stay," Hak said, got on the horse and leave the village.

"Hak it is okay to leave like that?" Yona asked, looking up at Hak.

"It okay," Hak said.

"Hak it is not safe for Yona to come with us," Jae-ha said, ride beside Hak.

"I will keep her safe no matter what," Hak said, narrowing his eyes.

"Then let go to Awa?" Jae-ha asked, looking at Hak. "That the next place will keep her safe," Jae-ha said.

"Okay then let go," Hak said, looking back at Jae-ha.

"Good the captain will be happy to see Yona," Jae-ha said with a smile.

"Yona goes ahead and takes a nap," Hak said, looked down at Yona.

"Okay," Yona said, close her eyes and fell asleep.

"Lily do you want to go back to the water tribe?" Jae-ha asked, turning his head half-way.

"No, I want to stay here with you," Lily said, looking back at Jae-ha.

"Okay," Jae-ha said with a smile.

Hak and the other finally got to Awa, everyone finds a horse stable.

"Look Jae-ha is back." A man said, running up to Jae-ha.

"Welcome back." Everyone said.

"You took very good care of yourself, Yona." The captain said, walked up to me.

"actually she is pregnant," Jae-ha said looking at the captain.

"Oh really let me guess you're the father Jae-ha." The captain said, looking at Jae-ha.

"Actually I'm the father," Hak said trying to keep him from yelling.

"Oh, it did not surprise me the way you were to her the last time you were here." The captain said, looking at Hak. "So what bring you back here?" The captain asked.

"Well, Yona will have the baby soon and it is not safe for her to travel right now." Jae-ha answer.

"Well, you did the right thing. Let find a place you guys can stay until the baby is born." The captain said, walked away from Hak and the other.

"Okay thank you," Hak said, follow after the captain and the other follows after Hak and Yona.

"This place has a four bedroom." The captain said, walking in the house.

"Thank you, Captain," Jae-ha said, walking into the house followed by the others.

"I better get going." The captain said, walked out of the house.

"Well, there is four bedroom and there are eight of us," Yoon said, looking at everyone.

"Hak and Yona need their only room with the baby on the way and Jae-ha and Lily are a couple now. So That two room when there Yoona and Zeno can share a room." Kija said, looking at everyone.

"So that makes you have to share a room with Shin-ah," Yoona said, looking at Kija.

"Yes, that is correct. Now let go to our room and get all settle in." Kija said, walking upstairs. Hak picks up Yona in his arms bridal style and walked upstairs.

"Hak, I can walk by myself," Yona said, looking at Hak. Hak did not say a word but just walked down the hallway to a bedroom. Yona then remembers when She first told Hak and he becomes more and more overprotected. "Okay, Hak you can put me down now."

"Okay," Hak said, slowly put her down until her foot touching the ground.

"Hak are you excited?" Yona asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes of course." Hak answer, give her a peck on her lips. "Why do you asked me that?" Hak asked.

"I just wondering." Yona answer with a smile.

"It getting late let go to bed," Hak said, sat down on the bed.

"Okay," Yona said, laying down next to Hak. Hak, pull the blanket over their body.

"Good night, My love," Hak said, pull Yona in a hug.

"Goodnight," Yoan said, give him a kiss before she falls asleep he his arms. Later that night Yona was in a lot of pain. "Hak," Yona said, shaking Hak.

"Yona what wong?" Hak asked in a panic.

"I think the baby is coming," Yona said, holding her stomach.

"Okay, hung on I will go get Yoon," Hak said, run out of the room. Yona laid in bed taking a deep breath in and let it out for 10 minutes now.

"Yona I'm coming in," Yoon said, walking in the room.

"Where Hak?" Yona asked in a weak voice.

"He went to get The captain." Yoon answer walked over to Yoan. "Yona takes a deep breath in," Yoon said, doing it with her.

"I'm back," Hak said, running in the room out of breath.

"Hak you need to wait outside." The captain said, walked over to Yona.

"But," Hak said, take a step closer.

"Hak you need to wait outside I've not said it again." The captain said, glaring at Hak.

"He will wait outside captain," Jae-ha said, pull Hak out in the hallway and close the door behind him. Hak can't stand hearing Yona scream.

"I can't take it she in pain," Hak said, took a step closer to the door. Jae-ha put a hand on Hak's shoulder.

"She will be fine," Jae-ha said, looking at Hak.

"F...fine, I will stand here then," Hak said, lend against the wall. After a few hours the door open.

"You can go in now." The captain said, looking at Hak. Hak walked passed The captain and into the room.

"Hak, come here and meet your daughter," Yona said, looking at Hak. Hak walked over to Yona and knee down next to her.

"She beautiful just like her mother," Hak said, give her a kiss on the lips and wrap his arms around her.

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
